11eyes: Dragon Down
by Reader123456789
Summary: Jake has no family left except his sister, and both of them are stuck in Japan. Then, their life is changed with the coming of the so called Red Night.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I've decided to write a 11eyes story. Weird of me, but true. The idea has been in my head for a while. There are going to be two new characters I'm adding. Can you guess at least one's power?(grins evilly). If you haven't watched the anime, watch a episode at a time. I changed this a little because it fits my story. Or you can go a head and watch all 12 episodes and then read this. It's up to you.

11eyes: Dragon Down

The Red Night

It appears without warning

Real, yet unreal... another world in another time and space

The monstrous Black Knights attack the young men and women who find themselves there, calling them "fragments"

What is happening?

Why is it happening to them?

Is there an answer at the end of this nightmare?

XXXXXXXXXXX

_SPLASH! Yet another waves rocks the ship we're on. _

"_JAKE!" my sister calls from the door to below decks. I turn around and see her beckon to me to go back down below decks. I quickly run over and follow her down. Mother is waiting there for us, along with father and the others from the expidionary group._

"_Jake, how many times do we have to tell you! No going on the upper deck until the storm is over!" My mother says angrily, but I just shake my head._

"_Fine, but I'm going to go watch some TV!" I respond before walking over to the small TV in the back. My sister, Jessica, follows me over to it._

"_I'm going to watch too, you know." Jessica says, and I give a slight grin. Most boys hate their sisters, but , but mine is nice. Plus, we both like the same things. These include TV, videogames, and surfing the web and dragons._

"_Well then, what are we going to watch?" I ask her, and she ponders for a second._

"_Let's check if Naruto is on!" She exclaims, and I give a cheer. I turn on the TV, only to see fuzzy lines._

"_Oh come on!" Jessica and I say in unison. The TV had been are only source of out-side-of-this-boat entertainment for the whole trip from America to Japan._

_Oh! I've forgotten to tell you about myself. My name is Jake, as you've probably figured out. I'm in 4__th__ade, and my sister is in 10__th__. Both of my parents work as explores and they travel a lot. This time, we are going to Japan so my parents can have a break and so that Jessica and I can see Imperial Japan. It's 2009._

_Suddenly, the ship leans over to the left, and then water starts pouring out of the tons of holes forming._

"_WHAT!" I cry as the water reaches my knees. I feel someone tug at my arm. I turn around to see Jess pulling me up. _

"_Lets go!" She yells, and I follow her up the stairs toward the life boats…_

XXXXXXXXX

I wake up suddenly from my nightmare. Not so much a nightmare as much as a terrible memory. Everyone had died on that boat except for Jessica and I. All I remember is that memory and trudging up the beach towards the police station. I hadn't been in the best state of mind then, and I had imagined we had flown out of the boat. Obviously impossible. When we reached the station, we realized that we spoke very little Japanese. We got in, and luckily, there was one English speaking police man. We explained are situation, rather, Jessica explained the situation. I was just leaning against her, crying. Finally, after the police men conversed with each other, they decided to take us to the orphanage. We had no family still alive in America, and who was going to pay for the flight back?

I start to think about how we could have flown here, and my parents would still be alive. I give a sniffle before hushing myself and turning on the small light.

Somehow, Jessica and I were adopted together by a nice Japanese couple and we moved to their house. It was a nice little house, a perfect fit. Except for the fact that neither of us could speak Japanese, and the couple spoke very little English. It took a year, but we finally became fluent in Japanese. That's where I am now. In my small bedroom on my small but comfortable bed. Sis is going to Rainbow High school, and I'm going to Skitta Elementary School. I smile a bit at the thought. I'm obviously different from everyone else there, but they except me. Sort of. Nobody call me a backa, but still, I will never be one of them.

I sigh in bed before lying back down. Life is okay here, but not the best. I give a slight smile. Okay, maybe it IS pretty good. Turns out our "parents" are a pretty rich couple, and they pamper us a lot. At first, I thought Jessica and I would grow apart, but it seems we're growing closer. Living in a new land with almost nobody we know, that leaves us only each other to talk about memory's.

I check the clock on the wall. 6:00 AM. Time to get up. I jump out of bed and pull on a pair of jeans. They're my favorite because they've gone through the ruff and tumble of life with me. I then put on a black t-shirt(black being my favorite color) and head out to the main room. Jessica is already eating breakfast, and I quickly grab whatever is in the bowl. Egg pot stickers! My favorite. I smile at Jess before sitting down to eat. Jessica decided to learn to cook about half a year ago and had become good at it.

"Hi Jake. Ready for school today?" She asks. I nod, as my mouth is full with the juicy food. Soon, it's time for school, and Jessica and I grab our back packs. We're used to our adopted parents not being here, considering the fact that it makes money for the family.

We walk out the door and head to school. It's cold outside, about 38 F o. Almost freezing. I laugh.

"My favorite whether. It's almost always to hot and humid for my tastes." I say to Jessica, and she smiles.

"Well that might be true for you, but I prefer hot and humid. I can get a good sun tan then." She says, and we both laugh. She doesn't have any tan at all, no matter how hard she tries. When we reach the parting area to Rainbow High and Skitta, we say our goodbyes.

"Don't get in trouble!" She calls as we walk away from eat other.

"Don't go dating any boys!" I yell right back to her. She gives me an odd face before leaving my sight. The rest of the day is a blur, and Jess and I meet at the cross roads back home.

"How was your day?" I ask quickly, not wanting to have to answer my question first.

"Boring. How was yours?" She asks. I give a small sigh.

"Nothing much…" I mutter, but she knows I'm lying.

"What happened?" She asks in her soft voice. But just as I'm about to answer, the earth rattles, and I hold my head. It hurts. I see Jessica holding her head too? What's going on?

CRACK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up standing and look around. Jessica is already standing next to me, giving me an odd look. I look around. Everything is weird. The sky is red, and all the buildings are worn out. It's still the same place, but different.

"What the?" I say quietly. What could this be? Jessica beckons for me to follow her, and I do. We walk down to the main area of the town. It's only then when I look up. Instead of their being a nice gray moon, a black moon with a read aura around it is in it's place.

"Oh god, not that too…" I murmur, totally unsure. Suddenly, 2 teenagers appear out of no where, huffing and puffing. Jessica and I run over to them.

"Wait a second, I know these two. They also go to rainbow high!" Jessica says, and they look up.(Rest of chatting for entire story is being said in Japanese, but is translated to English.

"Another person?" the girl asks slowly.

"Yah, and do you possibly have any idea where the heck we are?" I ask them, but they shake their heads.

"Nope. I wish we did though. Hi Jessica." The boy says to Jess. Then he turns to me. "My name is Kakeru. Yours?" He asks. I smile.

"Jake." I say. Suddenly, a blob appears on the sidewalk next to us.

"What the!" The girl says. I continue to stare. The blob slowly forms into a weird creature with a face and weird armor.

"Lets go!" Jessica yells, but just as we turn around, more appear. They surround us.

"Oh S---!" I scream, but just before they close in, the ground starts to shake.

VOOM

VOOM

CRACK!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I posted these on the same day. Now go watch the beginning of the next episode before you read this. Let it begin!

Chapter 2

Jake's POV

I hear the city bustling but don't see any thing, and that's the only time when I realize that we're back and I'm hugging Jessica. I quickly pull away.

"We're back…" Kakeru says, and I nod.

"Weird. It doesn't look like time has passed. REALLY weird." I turn to the girl. "I know this is at a odd time, but what's your name?" I ask her. She looks up from leaning against Kakeru.

"Yuka." She says before passing out. I sigh.

"Well that was short. Looks like we had better get home though." I say to Jessica, and she nods.

"See yah tomorrow!" Jessica yells, and I smile before frowning.

"What the hell just happened?" I slowly ask her. She looks at me.

"I have absolutely no idea." She answers, and I sigh. We walk home, but when we get there, nobodies home.

"I wonder where mom and dad are?" Jessica asks herself, but I just shake my head.

"Probably off shopping. What do you want to do while their gone?" I ask her, and she looks up at the sky.

"Lets go to the park." She finally decides, and I nod.

"Good idea." I say, and we start walking towards the park. The park is a sort of circle, with a track and a few playgrounds. We go there to see friends and also to relax. School here is hard, and times to just relax are few. Luckily, today was a Thursday, but there is almost no homework.

We finally reach the park, and sit down on the grass. I lye down, but Jessica just sits down.

"What happened today… Well, let's just say I hope it never happens again." I say, and Jessica nods. She gets a funny look on her face before sighing and also lying down. Mostly we just sit and relax, but we also do a bit of cloud spotting. Finally, it's almost dinner.

"We better head back." Jessica says, and I nod.

"Mom and Dad are probably home anyways." I say. We walk back home and see both cars there. We walk inside. Both our adopted parents are inside. Dad is reading the newspaper and mom is watching TV.

"Hello children. It's almost time for dinner. Please sit down." Our father says, and we nod.

"Yes Sensei." We say in unison before sitting down.

At night, I have trouble sleeping. Tossing and turning is all that happens, and I only get to sleep at about 1:00 AM. I finally realize I can get up, so I do. It's nearly 6:00 AM. I slowly get up and put on another black T-shirt. Then, after a moment of consideration, I pull my jeans out of the dirty clothes basket. I just feel the need to where them. I walk down stairs and eat breakfast before Jessica comes out.

"Good morning." She says, and I nod.

"Morning." I say through a mouth full of food. She grabs a bowl of cereal and sits down next to me.

"At least it's Friday. No more work for after today for two days!" I say happily. Both of us grin before returning to our food. Again, the rest of the day seems to go by in a blur, and by the time I know it, sis and I are walking home. Again, our parents aren't home yet.

"What is up with them? They just won't show up when we do." I say to Jessica, and she nods.

"Too true. Lets go to the park." She says, and I agree. We start walking over there, only to see Yuka and Kakeru.

"Hi guys!" I yell, and they run over.

"Nice to see you too." Kakeru says as they run up. I smile.

"Well, today looks like it might be nice…" I say, but suddenly the ground begins to shake.

"Not…again!" I say through the small amount of pain.

VOOM

VOOM

_CRACK!_

_I wake up in the field along with Jessica, Yuka, and Kakeru._

"_To hell with it all!" I yell, pissed. Will this Red Night keep coming? Suddenly, all of the blobs show up again and surround us._

"_Not AGAIN!" Kakeru yells before balling up fists. I do the same, but Jessica puts a hand on my shoulder._

"_You didn't take that many martial arts lessons yet. I'll take care of this." She says, but I shake my head._

"_No way sis, you need a guy to protect you!" I say, and she grins._

"_Well that GUY that you happen to be talking about is not even close to it. Your still boy, you know." She says in a calm voice. I start to calm down, but then one of the creatures tentacles waks her on the shoulder. She screams in pain. That scream sparks something inside of me. I don't know what, but it does something because I feel my body morphing. Changing into something different. Suddenly, I'm taller and bigger. I notice that I have claws and that I have scales, but do I care? No. I swipe out at the creatures and half of them are instantly gone. The other half is taken out by a blue sword, a sword with electricity shooting out, hitting all the remaining creatures. My body suddenly shrinks back to it's normal size, and I fall over._

_XXXXXXX_

_Up on the hill, over looking the park, Superbia and Avaritia are looking down at the small group._

"_So, his powers have awakened…" Avaritia says, and Superbia nods._

"_Yes, their from your side though. Mine haven't shown yet." She says, but Avaritia sighs._

"_They will in do time…" He says slowly. "In do time"…_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Suddenly, a teenage girl jumps from out of no where, and I look up to see a red head._

"_More people?" I ask myself weakly before passing out._


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know I'm a quick updater, right? Well that's cause it usually flows for me. That's cause I make it up in my head before typing it. For example(goes on to talk about idea)

Anyways, I have decided to have Jake do the disclaimer because he's to awesome. In fact, all the dragon people come out. ZENE, JAKE, JAMES!

Z,J,J: Reader does not own anything in this story, although there are some minor detail changes.

Jake: except for me!

Zene: I might not be from this story, but he owns me!

James: I'm pretty much his copy, except for a few minor details, so he kinda owns me, I guess…

Reader: Here we go!

Chapter 3

I wake up in about two seconds to see everyone looking at me.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask them weakly, feeling weak from the feeling of being whatever I was and seeing more people here.

"Well, lets get introductions off first. I'm Misuzu. I know your Jake. If you want info on what just happened, you turned into a dragon." Misuzu says, and I open my mouth but don't say anything. I don't think about the horrors of it. I think about the wonderful things! I can fight for myself now, I can fly, and I can kick some serious butt of whoever took my friends and I here. Jessica and Misuzu stand up.

"We had better get going." Jessica says, and Misuzu nods.

"We probably can't continue to fight them like this. We have to run." She says, but I grimace.

"If I can turn into a dragon willingly, then technically, we don't have to run. Unless, of course, you want to." I say, and everyone ponders that for a minute.

"Well," Kakeru says "can you turn into a dragon willingly?". I think about this before trying. I search my head for clues. Anything. I finally reach an area where I know a bit of dragon is hiding. I reach for it, and slowly, my body begins to turn into a dragon.

"Well, this might take a while, but it as sure as heck will help." I say, and everyone nods. I hear Yuka gasp, and I turn around to see her staring at the center of town. At the center of town, crystal towers are in a circle around one place.

"What the heck is that?" I mutter, and Jessica turns to see it too.

"Probably the source of this "Red Night". Let's check them out. I don't want to be stuck here." Kakeru says, and I realize that he see's it too.

"Oh, that is going to ruin my day!" Misuzu says, and I give a slight grin.

"Lets go!" I yell happily, only to be confronted by stares. My arms are tingling, so I look at them. He arm is big, has black scales, and have claws.

"NOW we're talking!" I say before running to the crystal towers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We're just about to reach the towers when something drops in front of us. A creature, except different. I can tell that it is most like a woman, but mutated. By now, my head and legs are dragon. Only a small area of my body remains before I will grow into dragon size.

"I can not allow you to pass." The creatures says, and Misuzu smirks.

"So some of them can talk? Funny, I thought they were too weird for that." She says, and we all break out into a laughing fit. The creature,(AN: the creature is Superbia.) snarls at us.

"You won't laugh so much when I'm done with you." She says before charging. Misuzu and I immediately jump into action. I charge at the creature to hold her off while Misuzu pulls out a sword. I hack at the creature, but she blocks the blow before trying to jab one of her pointy arms into my chest. It's only then when I fill things start to pound out of my back. Wings. In fact, my whole body is dragon and I'm growing. I try breathing fire. Instead of fire, acid comes out. The creature dodges it, but just when she is about to strike the fatal blow, she stops. This gives time for Misuzu to send a blast of wind at her and lets us escape.

"Sucks for you!" I call, but really I'm thinking. Why didn't she strike the fatal blow? If she really hated me, she SHOULD have. Weird. We soon reach the center of the towers. It is another tower but with a forest on top. We climb the few steps to the top. There is a small forest that we walk through before we enter a small circle. Inside, there is a crystal. In that crystal, there is a girl. We all gasp.

"Help me." She says. Everyone gasps again. Then they start a conversation, but I'm not listening, just staring. This girls looks about my age. And nice. And she kinda looks nice. I take a step forward, but Jessica grabs me.

"Don't do it. It's a trick. That girl, Lisette, is not what she appears to be." She says to me, and I turn around.

"How do you know that?" I ask he, and that stuns her

"Well, er, um, it's a long story that you really shouldn't know yet." She says slowly. I slowly turn around in dragon form, my tail barely missing the crystal.

"What do you know." I say, and it's only then that I realize I can talk in dragon form. COOL!

"I don't think it would be a good time to talk about it. Listen!" She says, and I follow her instructions. I hear a weird voice say something.

"You are very brave to come here fragments. Now you shall be destroyed!" Almost right after, black circles form all around the crystal. Then figures appear. Weird, strange figures, including the one we saw back at the entrance to the gate. The last one appears to be the leader, and looks directly at Kakeru and I.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. The fragment with the Eye of Aeon and…" He breaks off for a second, and all the other ones look at him.

"What were you about to say" One of the female one's ask. I notice the one that attacked us doesn't say anything. She just looks down.

"NOTHING!" He yells before turning back to us. "Lucky for some of you, you aren't fragments. Why you are here, I do not know." He suddenly see's Jessica.

"Why are YOU here." He says angrily, and we all look at her.

"Is this something I should know?" I ask through gritted teeth, and she sighs.

"I guess I can't keep my secret any longer. Jake, I'm…" But she is cut off by the sound of the leaders voice.

"You should NEVER give your secret away, you stupid girl!" He yells at her, and I turn around AGAIN to glare at him.

"NOBODY yells at my sister unless they want a ripping and tearing of THEIR family!" I yell at him before doing the best thing I can think of. I open my mouth and blast away at the group with fire.

"DODGE!" The main leader yells, and all of the creatures jump into action. Some disappear, and others attack. I then hear the leader say something that I will probably never forget.

"You," He says pointing to Kakeru "Should not exist!" That pretty much does it for whatever I'm holding back. I jump into action. I claw at one of the black creatures, only for them to dodge it. I feel a sharp pain in one of my legs, and I look down to see a small point in it. I follow the point up the body of the creature who attacked us.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SUPERBIA!" The leader yells, and she pulls the blade out.

"Stopping him from interfering with our plans." She says, and I start to feel weakened. I claw out at her, but she dodges. I hear a use of "Black Knights" By the leader to order their group around, but that's about it for names. I look around at all my friends. Jessica is using martial arts to get away from one of the Black Knights, but I can tell she's getting tired. I see Misuzu fighting off a couple of them. At this point, I'm exhausted, and I have no idea why. Probably from some poison in the creatures blade. I lay down and wonder why none of the creatures are attacking me. I decide it's for the better. I turn around to see Superbia charge Kakeru. I then proceed to let out a list of swear words at her that shall not be included in this story for my own reasons(AN: One being that fact that my parents will kill me). Let's just say that they include everyone single one in Japanese and English. Just as she is about to hit him, something happens.

VOOM

VOOM

CRACK!


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here I go again. Crazy me, can anyone guess Jessica's secret? No, cause unless you've watched all the anime episodes, you wouldn't know! HAHA! Now, who should I have do disclaimer… Let's go with… Haruhi Sempia, from the anime "Ouran High School Host Club".**

**Haruhi: Reader does not own anybody or anything in this story except Jessica and Jake. By the way, why did you make me do this? I'm not even from 11eyes.**

**Reader: I don't know. I can't tell whether you're my favorite character. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Chapter 4**

**I slowly get up in the main mall. So that's the center of town, huh? Weird. I look around and see everyone there.**

"**Nice… **_**vocabulary**_** Jake." Kakeru says, and I grin.**

"**The words you didn't understand were some English… **_**vocabulary **_**words." I say, and everyone laughs. **

"**Well, we're here, so why don't we shop for a bit?" Yuka asks, and Misuzu and Jessica agree. Kakeru and I sigh.**

"**Want to get some food or something?" I ask him, and he nods.**

"**Better then going somewhere with THEM." he says, motioning his head towards the girls. We walk down to the food court and get some food before heading back home. Jessica won't mind, or at least I don't THINK she will.**

"**Sooooo… you live in the orphanage?" I ask Kakeru, and he nods.**

"**Yah… Yuka used to also, but now she lives with a family. She talks about going places with them a lot…" Kakeru says, and I frown a bit. Isn't that mean? In fact, that's more like bragging. Kakeru soon changes the subject to me.**

"**And you? You live with an adopted pair of parents?" He asks, and I shut up. Well, at least he asked and I didn't brag.**

"**Kinda…" I say, and he grins softly.**

"**If you think that's bragging, don't. I've learned to deal with it." He says in a cheerful voice, but I can hear the solem tone behind it. I start to dislike Yuka more and more. She's annoying, brags, AND doesn't even try to fight for herself. She just hides behind Kakeru. Finally, I get a call on my self phone. I open it up and say hello.**

"**Hey Jake. Everyone is meeting at Amilichla's. Want to come?" Jessica asks, and I ask Kakeru. He agrees, and I answer yes. "You had better get over here then. Yuka's getting a little anxious about not being with Kakeru." Jessica says, and I sigh.**

"**We'll be there." I say before hanging up and putting the phone back in my pocket. It's shiny black, with a picture of a red dragon on it.**

"**Time to go." Kakeru says, and we start walking over.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**We reach the small restaurant and walk inside. We see the girls sitting on the high chairs next to the window.**

"**Everyone calmed down?" Misuzu asks, and we all say yes. Kakeru and I sit down. It seems we've intruded on their conversation.**

"**It feels like their toying with us!" Misuzu says angrily, bringing her fist down on the table. Jessica is silent, lost in her thoughts, while Yuka heartily nodser head. I just shake my head. I have to agree. It's very annoying, getting sucked into the Red Night, considering the fact that no time passes. Then I think of something. Can I turn into a dragon in this world? I am lost in thought before Kakeru says something.**

"**You said "them", right Misuzu? Are there others in the Red Night?" He asks her, and she nods.**

"**At least three others, all Rainbow High students. Which brings me back to my original question. Why is Jake in the Red Night? Isn't he a bit… young? I mean, think about it. Everyone single one of us is in high school, while he's finishing up Elementary school. Doesn't that… I mean… strike anybody odd?" She asks, and I look up from my thoughts.**

"**Well yes. Luckily, I can defend myself, but still, I'm the youngest. That's just messed up." I say, and She nods, but Kakeru brings the conversation back to the original question.**

"**What were the three others like?" Kakeru asks. Misuzu slightly grins.**

"**There was one boy, I know that because I met him face-to-face, but the other two are girls. I only caught a glimpse of them in the distance though." She says. I look up. Maybe the girls will still outnumber the boys, but it might be nice to have another boy.**

"**Were they running?" Kakeru asks, and I'm pretty sure I know the answer.**

"**No, their were fighting the Oni." Misuzu says, and this gets me up. I had assumed that the had been running, and plus, that would mean that they have powers too. That would defiantly strengthen our group. Then Yuka says something really dumb. Of course, most people wouldn't know this, but I've studied enough Japanese history to know.**

"**Oni?" She asks. I grin. I know more then a high schooler, huh? Funny thought.**

"**Yeah. In **_**onmyoudou, all evil beings are collectively referred to as oni." Misuzu answers. I grin, as I already knew this.**_

"_**You're from the family of onmyyouji, aren't you, Kusakabe-Sempia?" Kakeru says, and she nods.**_

"_**Yeah." She says before talking about the Black Knights "Those weren't Shiki, which means that they're closer to spiritual beings dwelling in the darkness then they are Oni. Perhaps they should be called "Darkness Spirits" or larvae." She says, and Kakeru is surprised.**_

"_**Larvae?" He asks, but Yuka changes the subject.**_

"_**Um… then, where did the others go?" Yuka asks, and for once I have to agree with her. Where DID they go?**_

"_**Right. I'll introduce you. The one I saw was a senior. I know her name too." She says, and she is just about to say her name when Kakeru cuts her off. Man, everyone keeps cutting people off and changing the subject today.**_

"_**If she was fighting, she has some kind of power, too, right? Was she an onmyouj also?" He asks. Misuzu shakes her head.**_

"_**Nope. She wasn't. As for her power, you can asks her when you meet her." She says. I grin slightly. A secret power, hmm? Kinda like a super hero.**_

"_**This should be interesting…" I say to my self. I see Kakeru make a fist out of his hand.**_

"_**Do I have some kind of power, too?" He asks. Yuka looks a little bit frightened, but he continues. "Back there, the Black Knight said I…" I can tell he's thinking back to that moment when the leader of the black knights had said he shouldn't exist.**_

"_**Kakeru-kan? Can you take that of?" Misuzu asks, and I can tell she is talking about his I patch.**_

"_**My right eye?" Kakeru says, surprised. Yuka gasps.**_

"_**Maybe…" Misuzu says slowly. "But back there, when you saw the crystal tower, you felt pain, right?" She asks, and he nods.**_

"_**Come to think of it, whenever the Red Night begins, I feel pain in my eye." He says slowly.**_

"_**Show it to me." Misuzu says, and Kakeru slowly pulls it off. I look up, and so does Jessica. Kakeru's left eye is blue, but is right eye is a sort of golden color. I feel a slight tingle in my head, and I touch it. I see Misuzu do the same to her stomach.**_

"_**Is something wrong?" Yuka asks, and Misuzu and I stare, stunned, at her.**_

"_**You… didn't feel that?" I asks slowly. Yuka shakes her head.**_

"_**I see… that will be fine. Thanks." Misuzu says, and I nod. I nod at Jessica.**_

"_**We should probably head for home." I say, and she nods. We walk back, but Misuzu stops us.**_

"_**Jake, call me later tonight, okay?" She asks, and I nod.**_

"_**Okay." I say before getting her number and walking home with Jessica.**_

_**I actually manage to sleep better tonight.**_


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY! For the long wait. I hate to say it, but this series might be the only one I will continue…other then 11eyes because I get so many reviews for that. Anyways, hobey-ho, lets go!

Chapter 6

After another boring half hour, Link's eyelids flutter. I hear the shift in his breathing, and slightly twist my head to look at him from my position leaning against the tree. Tanhoe just glances over from her criss-cross position.

"Wh-what happened?" He asks as he slowly gets up. Tanhoe and I stare at him for a second before we burst out laughing.

"oooooooohhhhh, that's good!" I say through laughing tears. Tanhoe just laughs. Finally, Link remembers what happened, and turns towards Tanhoe, glaring.

"I said sorry, you numbskull!" He shouts. At that point, I knock him down, then block Tanhoe as she tries to zap him again.

"Okay, you two, let's just get this over with!" I say, sighing but in a tense tone. Finally, Link and Tanhoe get out of their battle positions and look at the castle.

"It's been a while…" Link mutters under his breath. I turn to look at him, but say nothing as we get up and walk towards the castle….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAM! The knocker to the castle slams down on the door as I blast it with magic. Link and I grin, but Tanhoe just glares at me with a look that says "show-off". We get up to the door and wait. About 10 seconds later, the door opens to reveal a tall man. He looks around before looking down at Tanhoe and I.

"Ah." He says "the great warrior Link's servants. Did he send you to fetch us?" HE finishes with the question. Tanhoe and I look at each other, then grin. The guy frowns in annoyance.

"No, really, where is he?" The man asks in a frustrated tone. Finally, I elbow Link(in the head. Jeez, he's small now!). He glares up at me, then puts on a smile and says "here!".

The man looks down and laughs for 5 seconds before seriously glaring at us. "WHERE IS HE!" He demands. Link slightly cringes, but sighs. Finally, he reaches into his bag, and shows the now crowded door way…the Ocarina of Time! They all slowly stare at it for a second before finally letting us in, still shocked. I grin. Time for whatever comes next!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

A/N

I'm sorry I'm cutting this chapter short, but I want to build up the suspense!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys. Its reader. I know. I'm evil. I'm cruel. I can only say im sorry and I've been busy, plus I've havn't been able to decide what to write. Yes, I know. I'm a idiot…_

_Chapter 6_

_As I walk up to the door, it swings open to reveal Misuzu._

"_Hi. Come on in." She said. I stepped inside and looked around. The room we were in was shaped like the dojo's I'd seen around the main part of town. The room was completely open, with marking where there would be fights. I walked in a little farther. There were door leading to a bedroom and a bathroom. However, I also noticed another door in the shadows, which looked very secure with the three locks on the sides. I turned around and glanced at Jessica. She gave a slight nod. She had noticed too._

"_Welcome to my home. I'd say I rather like it." Misuzu says. Jessica nods._

"_I do to. Where are your parents?" She asks. At this, Misuzu slightly shakes her head. _

"_It's a long story…" She mutters. I grin._

"_I think we might have that time." I say. Misuzu shook her head again._

"_And we're going to need all the time we can get. I can obviously see your powers have expanded. May I see?" She nods to my sword. I nodded and pulled it out of the scabbard, which I realize is also black. When she takes it, she seems surprised._

"_Wow, this is heavy, even for me. How can you carry it?" she asks. I shrug._

"_It feels pretty light to me. I tried a couple fake hacks and slashes while I was still at home. I could wield it easily." I say. Misuzu looks amazed._

"_We're getting farther into magic here…" She mutters. I'm about to protest when Jessica speaks up._

"_What did Jake to come here for?" She asks. I nod._

"_For training. If Jake ever needs that sword and wings, he'll need to be able to use them to his advantage. Of course, all my training comes from fighting on the ground. Have you tried using your wings yet?" Misuzu asked. I nod._

"_On the way here… well mostly. I got lazy." I say with a grin. However, Misuzu doesn't._

"_No matter what, you need to continue to fly. It might be hard, but practice, practice, practice. Who knows when we might need it. I know it's hard, but you need to stregthen those muscles." she says. I nod._

"_Too true. So, what can you teach me with the sword?" I ask her. She nods to my sword._

"_Well, for one thing, I can tell you that it has a power in it. I believe that it has a lot of magic stored inside that can be recharged. However, you know no magic, and as far as I know, only onmyouji can do it. Somewhere in your family tree you have to have someone with the ability to wield magic._

"_But that's immposible!" I say. "For one thing, its hard to believe magic even exists…" But Jessica shakes her head._

"_That wind spell, that was magic wasn't it?" Jessica asks. Misuzu nods._

"_Hai_. It is a rather simple spell that, against weak beings, can be highly effective. However, the… _things_ we faced are also powerful. More powerful then me, even. I don't know what they are, but they sure know what their doing…Anyways, we have to teach you with the sword. Kakeru and Yuka still don't have any powers, so we need to have has many people as possible who can defend and keep the enemy away from them. Do you think you have the sword in the Red Night?" Misuzu asks. I shake my head.

"I don't see why I need it, considering I can turn into a dragon." I say with a grin. Misuzu shakes her head.

"Not for you. For Jessica." She nods to my sister, who has been oddly quiet "You also need to defend yourself Jessica. You can't JUST use martial arts.". Jessica doesn't even shake her head.

"No. If I need to defend myself, I'd like to try my hand in magic. If we DO have magic in our bloodline, I would like to learn it. No offense, but I'm not particulary happy in hand-to-hand fighting" She says. Misuzu smiles.

"Like most girls. Well, anyways, I can teach you a few…INTRESTING spells. The more people with magic, the better chance we have. I'll teach Jake AFTER his sword training. Anyways," She walks over to a candle on a bar and lights it "Your training starts now." She takes her sword and hacks her blade through the flame… and it doesn't extinguish! I nod, then take my blade. Lucky I'm tall for my age and am a little taller then the candle. I put my blade up, and Misuzu adjusts my postion.

"Like this." She says, and adjusts her feet so one is about half a foot behind the other, with a slight twist on her body and her sword up to just above the candle. I nod and get into the stance. Then I slash.

It happens all at once. As soon as my blade touches the flame, it bursts into flame. Then a red mists shimmers up, glowing and simmering until it finally forms into a… dragon! The dragon roars, then falls back down into the fire gleaming on my sword. A symbol appears on the handle of my blade

"_FIRE!"_ The word pops into my head. The symbol continues to glow red for a few seconds, then dies out, but the burnt mark is still there. I stand, amazed, at the sight before me.

"_oyamaa"_ Misuzu says, shocked. I can tell from the look on her face that this is something big. Something… unnatural. I slowly look up.

"What was that?" I whisper. Misuzu shakes her head.

"It means…" She whispers right back " That… somewhere on your blood line, you have someone in the Kuskabe family. Just like me.".

OH MY GOD! That's so scary! Creepy, right guys? And girls? Yeah, so weird. Funny, I'm not really able to tell if this chapter is short really, but I'll have you know I've been working on it for 2 days. REVIEW please!


End file.
